I think I know how to make you happy
by takemedair
Summary: Blair finally realizes where her heart really is, at Brooklyn. Stuck into this world of scheming and gossiping, will Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf ever find a way to work this relationship out?
1. Chapter 1

It's 3am in the morning, Blair is awake, something, she doesn't know what, is keeping her from her beauty sleep. The beauty sleep she couldn't need more as she is marrying Louis in exactly 16 hours. As soon as she thinks it, it doesn't seem natural, it doesn't seem right. Actually, she has felt this way for a long time now and she was just hoping that the closer she got from the wedding, the better it would feel. She was hoping, but deep inside she knew it wouldn't happen. Actually, deep inside she knew what was wrong and she knew exactly what to do to fix it, but she would never admit it, she was Blair Waldorf after all. All of a sudden, though, she found herself grabbing her phone and calling the last person she thought she would ever want to talk to, at those circumstances at least. He picked up the phone as soon as it rang. _"Blair? Do you know what time is it?"_ He said, pretending to have just woken up, thinking about her wedding, he couldn't sleep either. She didn't answer, and she didn't answer because she had no idea of what to say, she didn't even knew why she was calling **him, **Dan Humphrey, out of everyone. He started to get worried _"Blair, are you there? Is everything ok?" "Yeah, yes…I'm here."_ She said, in order to get him to calm down. And for a moment, they were both quiet, not a word was said, but still, that silence said everything.

She woke up with Dorota opening the curtains _"Miss Blair must wake up_" she said _"Miss Blair must go to Paolo's to get hair done"_. She had fallen asleep with Dan on the phone, they weren't exactly talking, well, they were talking, but talking about everything other than what they should be discussing. They talked about the weather, they talked about Serena's new love interest, they talked about the new artist they should check out and they went on and on keeping themselves from saying what were really on their minds. It was now time to start getting ready, and she did it, somehow she was able to convince herself it was just another mask ball, just another bachelor party she was preparing herself to. But when she saw it, when she saw the dress, she was just no longer able to deceive herself. The dress was everything she had ever dreamed of, and more. Louis made sure it was just perfect for her. And it was, but while putting it on, she sort of wished it wasn't. She wished Louis could do at least one thing wrong, because if he did, she would have an excuse to start a fight and run away. Nobody would be surprised, not even Louis would, she is Blair Waldorf, there is no way other than hers. But he never did, he never did one single wrong thing.

She was already going to get her makeup done when Dan Humphrey showed up, with a starbucks cup of coffee in one hand, and a forced smile on his face._"I thought you might need it, after all, you did spend the whole night awake"_ He said, handing her the coffee _"Thanks Humphrey"_ she said, pulling out a smile, or something that reminded a smile. He stopped, and for one moment he even thought about leaving, but he didn't. He approached her, looked her in the eyes and managed to say _"I know I shouldn't be here, and I know you should be getting ready, but I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if I don't tell you exactly how I'm feeling right now"_ he put his hands on her ribs pulling her closer, and continued _"Every time I look at you, it's like my heart is on fire, every time I listen to your voice, it's like the sweetest melody of them all, I can't get you out of head, I can't stop thinking about you, and honestly, I don't want to. Because Blair, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can't lose the way I feel about you. I need you, I want you, I love you. And I know you love me too."_ She tried to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. She did love him, and she wanted to tell him how much she wanted him too, but suddenly she felt like simply saying it, wouldn't be enough. Their noses were almost touching, she put her hand on his neck, passed her fingers through his hair and looked him in the eyes " I love you too Humphrey" was all she managed to say before her mouth was already occupied with something else. He kissed her, like he had never kissed anyone before, it was different from everything, even from the other times they had kissed, because this time, they both knew it was for real. It was intense, it was deep, but most of all, it was good. She passed her fingers through his hair while he was kissing her neck, he pressed her on the wall, placed his hands on her ribs and she felt like every bone of her body was shaking, she involved him with her tights and heard a very low moan, she started to unbutton his shirt and it was when they heard a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't Louis, at the door, it was Serena. They were already fully dressed and decent by the time she got in, and even though she was a bit intrigued by Dan's presence there, Serena did not take much thought into it. _"I just came here to check on the bride! How are you doing B?"_ still feeling Dan's taste on her lips, Blair managed to answer_ "…Great, I'm great. Why don't you join our moms at the car Serena? I will be there in just a minute." "Sure, sure B. You are looking amazing by the way. Are you coming with me Dan?"_ He looked at Blair trying to find an answer, but she had the same look he had, they were both lost _"Ahn, no. No, actually I'll stay here and help Blair with this hair, flower thing."_ And once again Serena could tell there was something strange going on, but as always, she sooner got her mind on something related to her.

As soon as Serena left, Dan and Blair found themselves with nothing to say one to another, but yet, everything. They knew exactly what they wanted to do, but they couldn't. Suddenly she couldn't even look him in the eyes, she was afraid she wouldn't control herself if she did. _"Blair"_ He said and she kept looking to the window _"Blair, look at me"_ He said while gently lifting her chin, so that she would face him. Looking him in the eyes things seemed harder than eve_r "Don't you understand? I can't do this. Louis is my prince. There is absolutely nothing wrong about him, I need to go out there and marry him."_ They were so close he could feel the heat from her mouth as she spoke _"There is absolutely nothing wrong about him, yet, he is not the one you want. Am I wrong? Because if I am, feel free to walk away from me now and go marry your prince Blair. Do that, if you can honestly tell me there is nothing between us. If you can tell me you feel about him as you feel about me."_ She couldn't, and she didn't. Instead she did what they were supposed to have done before Serena walked on them. Her forehead meet his, he is grabbing her hair like he was about to lose her, her hands are suddenly at his belt and he is already unbuttoning her dress. They know what they are doing is wrong, but that only makes it better, they want to stop it but they can't. He moans her name as she bites his bottom lip and keep like that until it's time to face the facts: There is a crowd out there, including the royal family, their own and the whole media, waiting for Blair to arrive with her stunning dress and say "I do" to her prince.

She can't marry him, not now, not ever. She knows he is perfect, but maybe too perfect. She is not perfect, she is stubborn, spoiled, she is flawed. And she needs someone as unperfected as she is. And even though she knows all this, she can't simply go out there, face everyone she's ever met and tell them this. _" I can't face them"_ She tells him with her hands shaking _"How am I supposed to tell them I don't want to marry Louis? How would he react? How would my mom react? What about all the media I called? I can't Dan."_ He knows she is not gonna like what he is about to tell her, but he does it anyway_ "Run away with me"_.


End file.
